


Assassins Hackers and Reapers, oh my

by illibex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Collars, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, Mild Blood, implied hacker kill, is it really cheating if they only slept together a few times?, mostly somzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illibex/pseuds/illibex
Summary: A teasing joke ended with her in a collar and him with a new pet. It also ended a would be relationship.





	Assassins Hackers and Reapers, oh my

**Author's Note:**

> Somzo  
> Troubleshooting.  
> Whatever you want to call it, it's now a thing.   
> This actually wasn't a planned thing. A friend and I do rp for Overwatch and have a few AU's. We had decided to do a McAshe focused one, but somehow, it had twisted to a slight Hackerkill before we thought, "What if Hanzo and Sombra met?"
> 
> So this was born and a lot has happened. Maybe it'll be written down. We'll see, but I hope y'all enjoy this pile of vomit

She groaned, knowing that it was going to be her last night sleeping in the slice of divine peace. Sure, Sombra had to follow rules and not cause as much mischief as she normally does, but waking up to an archer who could not only kill someone with one hand, but also with his looks was a plus. Finishing up the message, the purple screen fizzled out of existence, her eyes now drawn to the mentioned archer. 

He sat against the small staircase, one arm resting on his perched knee as he watched her. A blush crept on Sombra's face as a smirk crept on Hanzos. Every molecule in her demanded that she either throw him the bird or stick her tongue out childishly at him, but the feeling of the softened leather band teasing her throat reminded her of their arrangement. 

"Leaving so soon?" His voice cut through the silence. Swallowing, she nodded before opening her mouth. 

"Unfortunately. Bosses demand to see me since I'm apparently Talons only hacker," she rolled her eyes at the mention of her organization, "but I'll be back. I have reason to." She smiled, rising to her feet and moveing to sit cross-legged at the archers. 

"How are you feeling? I noticed a new bruise forming this morning." Hanzo beckoned her closer, reaching out and seeing the discoloration on her wrist. The corners of his lips twitched in a mixture of pride and disappointment. He had been harsher than expected, but his little mouse was partially to blame for goading him on. But he knew she wore her markings with pride, flaunting them like she does information. As did he, enjoying the burn and ache from the claw marks along the skin of his back. 

He never allowed it with the other women he entered agreements with. They were pets and disobedience was met with punishment. But Sombra, she was a whole new breed he had yet to try. From the moment she stepped foot in the Shimada castle, he knew she would be back. And by then, one of them was going to be wearing a collar. A gentle hand touched his forearm, allowing the scion to return to reality. Sombra's brow was cocked, but her wrist stayed in his grasp. 

Without resistance, he tugged her into his lap, the fleeting thought of tying her up and keeping her for ransom bringing the smirk back to his lips. It took Sombra a second, straddling him comfortably and pressing herself close enough so her arms rested around his neck. His scent was like his tea, immediately calming and relaxing from the first inhale. Her nails tickled the nape of his neck as his finger tips drew circles on the small of her back. 

"Don't fret, little mouse," he murmured in her ear, the feeling of his breath and lips dancing along her skin making her break out in goosebumps, "you always make your way back home." At the mention of a home, she clutched him a bit tighter, causing a gentle hum to rumble in Hanzos chest. 

"Unless, you come back for reminders," Hanzo trailed off, his fingers making quick work of the buckle on the back of her collar and replacing the leather with his own hand to survey the skin, "apparently so, since these keep healing so quickly." 

"I wish I could keep them, but then Max and Akande ask questions. They're already up my ass for coming here so often 'without benefit to Talon.'" she pouted, pressing into his gentle touch before a smirk of her own flashed on her face. "But I suppose these little wrist markings are fine. I'll make sure Moira-!" Her words died in her throat as he latched his mouth on her flesh, sucking hard before releasing with a pop. At first, she wasn't phased, hickies could be covered with make up or the right jacket. It wasn't until his teeth sunk in, almost to her pleasurable breaking point of breaking skin, that she allowed herself to gasp quietly. 

His fingers dug into the skin of her waist violently, knowing fully well she would have bruises there as well. His teeth separated from her skin, his tongue running along the indent flesh before peppering kisses to the skin. More bites followed, gentler that that, but still hard enough to get his point across. It wasn't until they found themselves in the bedroom when he marked an extremely sensitive patch on the nape of her neck. He released her when the copper taste hit his tongue, but there was something about to view under him. 

Her back was to him, nails that had teased his skin threatened to rip the sheets to ribbons. The little sighs and moans she gave only spurred him on with another bite to her shoulder. His. She was his little mouse and he was going to make sure that everyone knew it.

 

The hallway leading to Talons' medical bay was one place everyone hated to even see. Moira, more often than not, enjoyed hearing the rookies frantic pleading to not to go and occasionally crying for their mother. But this time, with the organizations healer and scientist away on business, there were new noises. 

Gabriel didn't know her name, didn't care to know if he was being honest. Their frame was similar, which was what he was aiming for. She was a rookie placed in his squad that was too eager for her own good. She told him she would do anything to assist him and Talon achieve their goals. Who would have guessed that she would assist sandwiched between him and the wall. 

"Reaper..." She cooed, a soft breathy purr that would have sent him over the edge. Would it have been her, of course. But this little thing under him, it just made him angrier. Halting his motions, Gabrials left hand moved from her hip to her face, her eyes the only thing he could see from between his fingers. 

"Shut the fuck up. You said you'd do anything, right rookie?" She nodded frantically, tears quickly filling her blue eyes much to Gabrials disgust. Bending his head down to her ear, he let out a growling threat, giving it a few seconds to sink in before continuing his actions. 

"Then you're going to be a good little rookie, keeping your mouth shut and telling no one. If I hear a rumor going around about this, I'm going to have to start doing paperwork on a rookie KIA." 

 

She scampered off after he was finished and he forced her to clean him up. He wasn't keen on abusing authority, but there was no way in hell he was crawling to Widow. Pulling off the mask after sitting in on of the lounge chairs, he went to rub his brow before noticing his claws. The tips we're stained maroon, more than likely from digging his fingers in her face. 

Since that Christmas party in King's Row, he wasn't able to see blood on his claws the same way. He chuckled at the memory, her curled up on the chair, frantically trying to slip back into her outfit as she groaned in pain and satisfaction. There was a thrill to the situation, them fucking a block away from their co-workers drinking and being merry. His -no. Reality hit him like a truck as he stood up, reattaching the mask. 

Not his. 

Never his. 

He figured this was a job she didn't mention to anyone. A way to get Akande off everyone's back by recruiting the one person he's had his eyes on for Talon. He kissed her when she left for the second time, a possessive pride purring in his chest when it was returned with gusto. But when he saw her again a week later, his marks were replaced with someone else's and an expensive collar was buckled against her throat.

_"Aw, is Gabe angry?"_

Yes, yes he was. But there wasn't anything he could do now. His comm beeped at him, alerting him that Max had a mission available. Better than sitting around waiting for her to get back.


End file.
